


Mudblood

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Sappy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's brain and mouth lack a connection. Written for sortinghatdrabs Week 9. Prompt: A flaw. Had to be exactly 300 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudblood

“You can't leave me alone with _her_ , Professor!”  
  
“Shut it, Malfoy,” Hermione said, looking bored.  
  
“I have a reputation to protect.”  
  
“Shut it, Malfoy.”  
  
“I'll never make a decent match if anybody suspects I've been alone with a _Mudblood_.”  
  
“Shut _up_ , you arse!” she snapped, barely noticing the deduction of points from Slytherin.  
  
“Tutoring?” Draco asked as soon as the professor had left. “How did you manage that?”  
  
“You're failing class and humanity, and I could use the extra credit.”  
  
He snorted. “Right. But I _would_ like those humanity lessons...”  
  
He scooted towards her, but she scooted away from him. “Not now.”  
  
“Bollocks,” he muttered, yanking her closer and killing her objections with a kiss. “It's been too long,” he couldn't help but whisper.  
  
She seemed less than happy, though, pushing him away again. “I thought I'd told you to stop using the M-word.”  
  
He shrugged. “You know I don't mean it.”  
  
“It doesn't matter if you mean it. Don't _say_ it.”  
  
“I have to say it to keep up appearances. Your comebacks could use a little work, though.”  
  
Hermione gaped. He was missing the point _both_ of how much she hated that word and why she wasn't eager to insult him back. After _two months_ he still didn't get it.  
  
“I don't think this will work,” she said.  
  
“What?” He honestly looked confused.  
  
“We're through.”  
  
While he looked as if a Bludger had hit him, she quietly got her things.  
  
“W-wait,” he said as she was leaving. “Don't go!”  
  
She did what he was so good at—she ignored his pleas.  
  
Breaking her own heart.  
  
A few weeks later, she received a thin silver chain with a heart twisted around it and a letter that said: _Who cares what anyone thinks?_  
  
He still had flaws, but he was hers.


End file.
